Hidden desires
by Tamelessfangirl
Summary: Akihito is a 24 yr old with a normal past. But his future has been taken from him. Now he is alone to be alone, until one day he meets a very interesting man with gold piercing eyes. What will become of these two?
1. Chapter 1

Dark colors filled the night sky. The wind was blowing lightly, trees moving as the wind forced is leave to move where the wind made them. Stars decorated the sky, making it seem like there were millions of diamonds shining brightly. Tall buildings crowd together with flashing lights as cars move thru the streets, some in a rush to go home. Some going to spend a lovely dinner with their love ones. Loud noises filled the night of people have a good time. People talking and cars honking. Some of the building have lights on, indicating that some people don't get to go home but must work thru the dark night. Clubs had lines of customers wanting to get in to start drinking and have a good time. Small family stores having customers coming in and out with business.

One person in particular stood at the top of one of the few tallest buildings. Looking over the edge, he watched as cars moved in a directions. People walked, some with others, some just by themselves.

Light blond hair moved in the wind, showing bright greenish blue eyes. A young man, about 24, beautiful, porcelain like skin. Lips thin but yet full of lush. He rubs his neck as if in pain. Dressed in blue torn vintage jeans, white tank top and a jacket with fur on the edge of the hood. He watches. Waiting for the night's action to take effect.

'So many people out tonight. There is bound to be an idiot out tonight' He thought.

Scanning thru everyone he sees. Trying to find the one who will be it tonight. After a few minutes of looking, he was just about to leave and go somewhere else when he noticed a few girls walk out of the club. Swaying as they laughed loudly over stupid things.

One is a long blond hairs women, long black dress that sticks to her body like it was another layer of skin. Long legs with black heels on her feet. Another was a short blacked haired lady with a red dress on that seemed a bit too big for her, like she got a dress one size too small for her. She was a bit shorter than the blond but wear plaid heels to try and accommodate her height. The last one was a small girl with beautiful shoulder length hair that curled at her back. Shorter than all three of them and didn't bother to wear heals. She wear a long dress with flower patterns all over the dress. She wear shoes on her feet to just give her the right amount of comfort without trying to make it seem like she was trying to be taller.

He watched as these ladies stumbled out of the club and made their way into the city. Assuming that they were going home for the night.

Distraction

PERFECT

He watched as the three ladies walked down the street,stumbling as they went to the darker parts of the streets. The three girls continued on their way, not noticing that they are being followed. As the ladies walk down the street, they stopped to chat for a bit. The young adult watches as he moves closer to the ending of the building. Waiting.

"Ok ladies (hic) i don't know about you girls but i need to head home. Meeting at 7 am for me. I better (hic) head home" the black haired one said, swaying a little.

"Yea same here. I may not have to work so early like u but im done for the night" the blond said.

"Ok i'll see you ladies another day" says the brunet.

The ladies hug each other and leave their own separate ways. The blond seems to have a place every close as she pulls out a set of keys, walks across the street and enters a building. The blacked haired woman walks to a bus stop sits and waits about 5 minutes for the bus and leaves.

Which only leaves ONE more!

The younge kid on the building watches the brunet lady walks with a bit of a sway in her step, humming to herself. The kid looks around to see if anyone else is around or looking. Finding no one, he jumps from the top of a forty something floor building and lands on his feet, like a cat jumping out of a tree with no issue. Making sure he isn't seen, he puts on the hood on his sweater and walks with distance from the young woman. They walk for ten minutes, with the girl not even aware that she is being followed. As they continue to walk, a guy walking towards them on the same side turns into an alleyway. The girl not thinking anything of it continues on her way, happily looking forward to her comfy bed. She walks in front of the alleyway with nothing happening.

Suddenly as she is about to walk passed the alleyway, two arms grab the young woman, one covering her mouth, the other grabbing her arm dragging her into the dark place. She tries to scream but with her mouth being covered, nothing but a muffled scream could be made and no one is close to hear it. He drags her deep into the alleyway and pushes her to the ground. Suddenly he pulls out a knife with a smirk on his face. The lady turns to try and get a look at her attacker but before she can see him, he hits her hard in the face, knocking her out. She falls to the ground with a small thud. Looking at the unconscious girl on the floor, he kneels down to try and push up her dress. Before he gets to continue is dirty deeds, he hears footsteps getting closer to him.

"Excuse me, i'm sorry to intrude , but i don't think that's very gentleman like to treat a lady like that" said the shadowed figure.

As the older man turned around , the kid takes a moment to study the guy. Tall shaggy looking guy about 6 feet tall. Brown eyes, brown hair. The hair was about up to his shoulders and looked like he haven't brushed it in days. Face covered in facial hair. Dirty cloths covered is body with a baggy shirt and dirty raggy pants that had rips and tears all over them. Overall, he looked almost like a homeless guy. The man seemed to be mad from the interruption he starts walking towards the kid in an aggressive manner.

"Look here kid, if u dont want trouble or don't wanna get hurt u better leave now before your next on my list tonight" threatened the guy.

"Oh really and just how do u think ur gonna do that, with your butter knife you got there" taunted the kid with a smirk on his face.

The guy charges at the kid, grabbing his sweater. Slamming him against the wall with a rough shove, the man places the knife to the kids neck. The guy smirking at how quiet the kid got thinking that he has the kid scared he says " What now kid you don't have any witty comebacks to say all of a sudden, hahahaha. Go ahead say something smart now."

The kid just looks at the guy for a few seconds and just smirked. Then out of nowhere, the guy is flung back into the wall behind him so hard that he gets the wind knocked out of him and drops to the floor in pain, dropping the knife as well. The man gets his bearing and notices the kid standing over him. When the man looks up, gasping at the sudden change in the kid. The kid lowers his hoodie to show his eyes. No longer just a greenish blue, they now have a thin outline of red around the edge of his eyes. And as the kid smirked at the guy, the man notices two very long fangs poking out from the bottom of his top lips.

"What's wrong old man, got nothing witty to say anymore. Don't seem too brave anymore do you?" taunted the kid.

Scared of of his wits, the man tried to get up and run but the kid was faster than he was and leaned his foot out to trip and guy. The man tripped and fell on his face, causing the kid laugh a bit. The kid grabbed the man from the back of his head and pulled, forcing his neck to bend back in a painful way.

"Maybe you should have considered being a better gentleman or maybe even stayed home" whispered the kid.

Then out of sudden, the kid opened his mouth and sunk is sharp fangs into the man's neck, piercing two holes right in his jugular. Blood flew into the kid's mouth as he drank mouths and mouths full of his blood. To make sure they weren't interrupted, the kid used his other hand to cover the man's mouth to prevent the man's screams to be heard. Seconds turn to minutes and he continues to drain the man. Soon the man was completely drain of blood as his eyes soon became lifeless. Dull with no sight of life behind them. Satisfied, he released the man's neck letting his lifeless body lay there in the ground. He stands up and moves away as he wipes the remainder of the looks around to look for a place to hide the body, he spots a big dumpster. Finding it as the best solution at the moment, he walks over to it. He lifts the lids of the trash container walks over to the dead body lifts it with such ease, walks over and tossed the bastard into it and closes it.

'not that great for todays catch. he tasted more bitter than the last. oh well' thought the kid.

The lady groans as she is lightly shaken awake. She slowly starts to open her eyes trying to get her bearings. Opening her eyes she sees a blurry figure. Remembering what was happening to her, she screams and throws her arms around her, trying to protect herself

" PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE STOP! she screams.

Grabbing her hands as to not have her hurt herself or him, he tells her in a comforting but yelling voice " Ma'am please stop! Its ok im not the one who attacked you. He is gone you're safe!". The lady stops and looks at the person in front of her. No, it's not the guy who attacked her. It's a kid. She looks around to see where the guy was but he was nowhere in sight.

"Wha...what happened…..where did he go…...did he…." unable to finish what she was saying.

"No…. you're ok ….he didn't do anything to you . I was walking home when i saw the man drag you back here. I ran here as fast as i can and saw he knocked you out. Before he could do anything, I yelled that I was calling the cops and he ran passed me before i could call them…..I'm sorry" the boy said. The lady looked at him with tears in her eyes. If this kid wasn't when everything happened, she could have been raped...even worse...killed. Realizing how bad it was, she cried hard. Tears ran down her face as she tried to come together with everything.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with people crying in front of him, he was about to stand up and go when she grabbed him and held him with all her might. Not wanting to be alone. He just sat there and let her cry as he slowly rubbed her back in a very soothing way. A few minutes later, she calmed down just a bit and stopped crying. Letting her go, he stood up and wiped away any dirt on him. Looking at her, he reached out his hand to offer her help to get up. With a small smile on her face, she thanks him for the help and stands up to wipe down all the dirt off her dress. As the both moved to walk out the alleyway, he asks her if she will be alright getting home. She says yes and slightly bows to thank him again for saving her. As she leans back up, he notices the bruise that was forming on her cheek.

"You should put some ice on that when u get home" he says.

"I will. Thank you so much for saving me. I owe you so much" she whispered with sadness in her eyes.

He smiles at her and says" Don't worry. I'm just glad it turn out good for you." he says as he turns to leave.

'And very satisfying for me as well' he thought

As he started to walk he hears behind him " Hey, by the way, can i know the name of my savior. please?" she asks

He stops walking and looks over his shoulder and says.

" Takaba Akihito"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story. I am really glad a lot of you liked it and want more of this. I have big plans for this story but for now we are just gonna see what goes on in Akihito life for now.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Akihito groans as he hears someone banging on his front door. Taking a pillow, he puts it over his head, trying to drown out the noise. Nothing is heard for a few minutes so Akihito lays back in his comfy spot and dozed back off. Then comes the noise again.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Frustrated with being woken up at, Akihito looks at the clock.

'7:15am. Wtf!?'

All he wants to do is get more sleep. He just got home two hours ago and doesn't have to be at work for another few hours. Flipping on his back, he sighs, not ready to face the day

BANG

BANG

BANG

" ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'M COMING DAMMIT!"

Throwing off the comforter off of him, he leaps off the bed to see who the hell is at the door. Not paying attention to what he is wearing, he stomps to the door and yanks it open. There he spots with shocked face, kou and takato with wide eyes. " Hey, Akihito. I'm sure you know this but you do know most people answer the door with cloths on!" Snickered kou. Akihito cranked his head in a questioning/ confused way. Looking at himself he notices that he only has on his blue boxer briefs on. Blushing, he mumbles " yeah well most people know better than to wake me up before 9 in the morning" as he walks away from the door as he allows his two best friends to enter his apartment.

"Yeah but most people don't live the nightlife and are usually up by 7:00am, so who's fault is that huh?!" Kou says as he walks into the place to take his shoes off with takato right behind him. As his friends take their shoes off and makes themselves at home, Akihito goes into his room to find some clothes to wear. Walking to his room he walks to his dresser and takes out a white undershirt and a pair of black pajama pants with white shooting stars decorated on them. He walks back out into the living to find kou digging into his refrigerator (most likely looking for food) and takato sitting on his couch with the tv on.

"HEY GUYS, check this out. Someone got killed last night!" Takato said with such shock in his voice.

Kou closed the fridge door and turns to look at the tv. Akihito, already most likely knows what it's about, acts interested as to not raise question. He walks over to stand next to the couch and watches as a police officer is asked questions.

" _At this time we don't have much to say. All we know is that the victim was attacked last night and that it seems to have been an animal attack. At this moment there isn't anything to worry about and that we will find out what has happened. Thank you "_

The news reporter says a little bit more about the scene and then the news switches to a different topic. "Man, that sux for that guy. What kind of animal do you think it was?" Kou says as he goes back to the fridge for food. "I don't know but have you looked at the crime scene? Not a spec of blood was found there! And the guy wasn't even torn to pieces. It's weird." Takato questioned. Akihito started to sweat a bit as he walked away.

"Well honestly that's not the worst that I ever heard. Did you guys hear about that dead guy they found a few blocks from sion? Do you think it has anything to do with the club? Kou asked while he ate an apple he found.

That cause Akihito to turn around and face the other two. 'Sion he says' thought Akihito. Looking at his two best friends as they talked amongst. Akihito can't remember a day without his friends. They all have been friends since freshman year in high school. Ever since his delinquent days, they been close. He always felt lucky to have both these amazing guys as his friends

Going back to the thought of Sion. He wonders what other stories he can find about this place. Moving from his thoughts, he goes to his friend and says"Hey, why are you guys here anyway?" Kou and Takato look at each other for a few seconds and then remember what is was about.

"Oh that's right, we wanted to let you know that around the time you get off of work today, we are going out clubbing. Remember that club Fixer? Well they are having happy hour for females and since we are all single, we should go scout the field to see what we can find. I'm tired of being alone!" Cried kou. Akihito just lightly shakes his head and just listen to his friends bicker about the plan while heating up a hot pocket breakfast edition.

"Kou, you remember I am married and have a kid right?!" Takato says

"I wasn't referring towards you when I said we should, I meant me and aki should look for our next lover to be" kou said as he looked at Akihito,raising his eyebrows up and down signaling a motive to the idea. Akihito laughs. "Look before anything is done or decided, I need to get to work. So if you two don't mind…" as Akihito said walking to the hallway leading to the door of his apartment. Akihito grabs the doorknob and looks at his friends. Kou pouts and shimmies over to the door with takato behind him."That's mean akihito. we were only trying to get you out the house. All you do is work and stay home." Kou said as he left thru the front both of his friends walked out akihito thought about what kou said. 'they are right. i could spend more time with them. But what if they find out about me!?' Looking back at them, takato looks over his shoulder and says to akihito "Well i guess we will see you when you can fit us in. Bye aki."

Akihito feeling bad sighs and looks at them"Ok, ok i'll go to the club with you. just stop pouting." Both of his friends turn to him with big smiles on their faces. "YAY! THANKS AKI!" Both shout and jump on him to hug him. Akihito groans at being tackled by his two closest friends. " Ok seriously guy i need to get ready for work soon. GO HOME!" akihito tries to yell. Both of his friends laugh and waves to akihito as they leave. Closing the door akihito goes to his room to grab some cloths and a towel to go have a quick shower. Walking into the bathroom, akihito starts the shower as he starts to get undress.

Taking off his shirt, he replays the events from last night. Thinking about the guy he drained. 'More like killed' cringing as he thought about it. He doesn't know what came over him. All he wanted to do was scare the guy. But for some reason it's like he became thirsty out of nowhere. Then the guy came and slammed Akihito against the wall and the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of the alleyway, facing the dumpster with the dead guy in it. He knew what he had done and it killed him inside. He doesn't like killing. No action is any reason to take a life!

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he took off his pants along with his boxers and stepped into the shower. As soon as the hot water touched his body is he instantly relaxed. Akihito sighed as he enjoyed the hot water hitting his body. The heat was SO amazing! The water roamed over his body as if the water was caressing his body. He stayed in the shower for a good ten minutes before he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist, while using another towel to dry his hair. He moved to his dresser to get dress for work when his phone rang. Looking at his phone, he saw the caller ID was his boss.

"Hello?" Answered Akihito.

"Hey, Takaba! I'm glad your up. When can you come down to the news station? I need to talk to you about a case that has been brought to my attention that you would love!" His boss said with such mischief.

"Well I just got out the shower so it will take me a bit to get there so…"Akihito started to say until he was cut off by his boss,

"Get here in 15 minutes or I'll give it to someone else who can pull the story. Maybe someone like Mitarai!?" Taunted the boss knowing well how Akihito feels about mitarai.

Hearing mitarai name set Akihito off. He couldn't stand that guy. Always trying to steal or beat Akihito on the beat scams or hidden deals. Running to get dressed, he screams into the phone" NO NO IT'S OK I'M ON MY WAY DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!" Akihito hangs up the phone as he got dressed. Five minutes later Akihito comes running out his room wearing plain white undershirt, torn blue jeans, white and blue running shoes and a favorite jacket. He runs towards the door as he grabs the keys to his vespa and runs out the door. Turning around to lock the door, he makes a break for his vespa. 'PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT ON TIME!'

FINALLY! I been trying to finish this chapter for two days. I would have done more and posted it sooner but my husband got food poisoning xP! Next chapter we will get more into the Sion case we talked about. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. So in this chapter I'm gonna introduce asami but he won't have to much of a big part in this chapter. I still want to try and focus on Akihito character for another chapter but trust me, they will meet soon!

Akihito burst they the door of his work place, panting as he rushed to get there. He barely made it on time to see his boss. He almost didn't make it because of some stupid driver on a black limo who cut in front of him while he was driving his Vespa.'dam driver nearly killed me'. Forgetting about about the issue, he walks thru the building to his bosses office. He walks to the door and knocks on it.

"That better be you takaba or else this story will make someone else happy" shouted his boss. Akihito opens the door and walks in. His boss is sitting behind his desk with stacks of folders and papers all over his desk. He walks up to his bosses desk, "so what is this case what you were saying on the phone?" The boss gives him a smirk and says " do you remember about that guy that was found dead down a block from club sion?" Sion being mentioned caught Akihito attention. ' who wouldn't remember that. Sion being the world knows club for a the snot nose rich people.' Thought Akihito

His boss hands him a big folder. Akihito opens and sees a bunch of articles, photos of the place and employee that work there. "I have connections that say that the place isn't as innocent as it looks. I mean like drug deals, weapons trade. And I wouldn't even be surprised if they did sex trades too" said his boss. Akihito look at his boss with a shocked face, he has heard of thing but didn't think it was true. No one was able to pin anything to the club so he assumed it was all lies. He opens the folder and see everything in it. Most of the photos aren't that clear so they most likely can't be used. Akihito reads all the notes that have been gathered about the place, files about the employee.

" so what did you want me to do?" Asked Akihito. His boss looks at him with a look that says ' are you stupid'. "I need you to find a way to either get in and find info that we can use or take photos of them doing stuff and please make sure it's usable." Akihito closes the folder. This is his big break thru! He has always wanted to bring down this low life club. "So when exactly did you want these things done by?" Asked Akihito.

"As soon as possible. We have been on this case for a while and I feel like you will be able to do this case! Now go and get this case done!" The boss then and makes a phone call to another person on a different case. Akihito takes the folder and walks out the office. As he was leaving the building, he thinks on how he is gonna approach this case. Sion doesn't open until the evening and it's the afternoon. 'I guess I should wait till it gets dark to figure out how to get it done. I can't just go in since its members only. I guess I'm gonna have to use some tricks to get in'. Akihito walked out the building and towards his Vespa. Putting on his helmet, he drives to his apartment to form a plan for tonight's stakeout.

At the pitch of night, clubs are booming but no other club is booming more than club Sion. Sion line is knots down the street long. Akihito is across the street. Camping inside a hotel room that he paid for the night. The room was a bit small. A small box tv that barely gets the local channels, a small bathroom with a stained toilet and a bit of a dirty shower. The curtains needed to be changed and a sink that needs an update. The faucet is a bit rusty and quests as you turn the water on.

'They either need to upgrade their rooms or the maids need to get fired' though Akihito as he glanced around the room. Shifting his bag with all his equipment, he walks over to the bed and sets it on the bed. Akihito walks over to the window and slightly looks through a crack he makes in the curtains. Glancing outside at the club to make sure he has a clear view but not enough to be seen by anyone. Happy with where he is he goes to get his equipment and set up. Taking his camera stand he sets it up behind the curtain. Goes back to his bag and pulls out his baby. Nikon D3000. Great shutter speed, amazing zoom in and out. Best for this kind of job. Placing his camera on his stand and adjust the view to look at the entrance of the club just as he finish, a brand new looking limo slowly pulls up to the front of the club. The driver gets out of the driver side. Akihito looks through his camera to get a better look at the guy. As he looks at him he decided to take a picture. A blond looking beast of a man in a what Akihito believed to be a custom made suit with big broad shoulders walk to the other passenger side of the limo to open the door. As the big blond open the door, another person from the passenger driver side comes out and it's a tall dark haired man with glasses. Looking around the pushes up his glasses so they fit more comfortable on his face and turns to stand near a blond guy. Then as the blond guy opens the door. Another guy comes out.

This guy tho seems different. Unlike the other two who were standing next to each other, they had this importance aura about them. But this guy. He scream DANGEROUS. Slick black hair combed back, tight custom suit that pressed in all the right places to show off a amazing body that seems to be hiding under it. Akihito takes a picture of the guy but it isn't enough to tell who this guy is. With his back facing Akihito he can't get a face picture.

The two other guys bow in respect to the other guy as the celebrity or who ever he is walks towards the club. All the guests that are waiting outside seem to be talking amongst themselves as he walks by them without a second glance. Akihito takes as much photos of the three of them as much as they can before they can head inside. Just as the blond leads to open the door for the other two with the guy with glasses bring up the rear, the one in the middle just stops.

Paying extra attention to him, Akihito focuses his camera on him. The guy then slowly turns towards the street, just in time for Akihito to snap his picture.

Thin lips that doesn't seem to hold a smile. Thin dark eyebrows that seem to show no emotion to his face. But over all this guy is handsome. ' Hot even…. I MEAN…. ok looking fellow'. Akihito shakes his head to clear his mind. Just as Akihito was gonna snap his picture again. The guy looks right in his direction, as if knowing he was there. Gold piercing eyes stare straight into his camera as he takes the picture, smirking too. Akihito can feel his heart skip a beat and beat loudly in his ears. Stepping away from his camera he stares at his camera is shock. Shaking his head he goes back to his camera to look through it. But by the time he went back to look at the man again, he was gone. All three went inside the club.

Akihito pulls away from his camera and sits on the bed. 'What was that about? It's like he knew I was here. No, he couldn't have known.' Thought Akihito. Thinking nothing of it. He goes back to his camera and takes pictures of all the guest coming in and out of the club to form a case on this strange club that has everyone's attention. Taking only a few more pictures, Akihito stops and puts his camera and the equipment away as he goes to carry out his his suitcase that he packed for this, he took out a suit that he rented just for this case and got ready.

As he got dressed, he went to the bathroom to fix his hair so he doesn't stand out. Gelling up his hair and combing it back he looks himself over one last time. 'Getting unnoticed won't be easy. I'm gonna have to do a good job not being seen. But I don't think I'll have to much of an issue with that!' He smirks as the red rings formed around his eyes and then disappeared. 'Being able to control my powers is easy but the thirst is another. I can't let what happened last time happen again' thought Akihito as he made his way to his suitcase. Opening it up he reaches all the way to the bottom and pulls out a package of blood. With such bitter thoughts he rips it open and consumes all the blood in it. After finishing it, he hides the empty package in his suitcase and starts to leave the room. Feeling better than before, he walks out the door and heads out to do his case.

Little did Akihito know, he is already part of the case in a way he would have never thought he would be.


End file.
